


A dull evening

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is not sure that the boils the goblin gave him are really gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dull evening

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, sorry.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt "S3, Ep 3 - Goblin's Gold"

Merlin knew that no matter what he did or said, this would be a boring evening. Arthur would go to the lower town in hope to get a glimpse of Gwen and wouldn’t want him around. He also knew that if he had to come along, he would have burst out laughing if Arthur had made one single noise that might have remotely sounded like braying, which might have led to Arthur suspecting that he had been involved in the Goblin incident and that had to be avoided at all cost. 

So he just stood by the training field and tried to keep a straight face, covering up his giggles with a fake coughing fit once in a while.

“Merlin.”

Merlin jumped when he was addressed and turned to find Leon standing next to him. “Sir Leon.” He nodded.

“Merlin, I wondered…”

He looked at the tall knight with interest and noticed Leon’s eyes wandering up and down his body. 

“You might have heard when happened…”

“That Gaius was possessed by a goblin, yes.”

“And you were brave enough to find out.”

Merlin threw Leon a look. Usually, none of the knights even recognized that he existed.

“I wondered…” Leon fidgeted with the handle of his sword. “You know I was affected by the goblin as well.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“There’s a slight itch on my back. Where I can’t reach or see it.” Leon took a deep breath. “If Arthur doesn’t take up all of your time tonight, you might want to come over and check on it. Just to see if…you know…all those…things…are really gone.”

Oh…so this was nothing else but the need for his service as a healer. Merlin’s shoulders slumped. “I shall bring a salve.” 

Leon stepped closer. “And maybe you can bring a special salve…or oil or something, too?” He whispered and then walked away.

Merlin blinked. Had Leon just winked at him? Sir Leon never winked at anyone, he must have been mistaken. 

But when the tall knight turned, smiled at him and nodded once again, Merlin felt a huge smile spread across his face. Maybe this evening wouldn’t be as dull as he had feared in the first place.


End file.
